Heero Yui: El soldado que no sabía amar
by MariposaEscarlata
Summary: Heero ha servido como guardaespaldas a la viseministra Darlian por los últimos años, pero los sentimientos que han ido creciendo en su pecho le impiden cada vez más cumplir con su cargo, por eso es hora de recibir una nueva misión. Decir adiós no es fácil. Pero Relena tiene que hacerlo, y decide también dar las gracias. One shot [01xRelena]


**N/A:** Siempre había querido escribir un fic de Gundam Wing. Siempre sobre Heero y Relena. Llevo literal años esperando reunir el valor para hacerlo y al final lo que ha salido es esto, y aunque no espero que nadie lo comprenda, sí espero que algún alma sensible lo disfrute.

Saludos,

M.E.

* * *

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

 **"Heero Yui: El soldado perfecto, que no sabía amar"**

by MariposaEscarlata

* * *

Llovía afuera.

Y el sonido de la suave brisa contra las frías ventanas era quedo, como una cancioncilla que acaricia y arrulla hasta llevarnos a dormir sin que apenas nos demos cuenta, como si fuéramos llevados por una suave corriente invisible, tranquila y constante que nos dirige hacía las tinieblas de la inconciencia.

Nada más que la lejana lluvia se escuchaba en los largos pasillos de la mansión donde la joven viseministra Darlian yacía resguardada del frío y el amor.

Tendida en su cama, era la única que, a pesar de intentarlo, no podía conciliar el sueño.

Recostada de lado, con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra sujetando el mullido edredón que la cubría, miraba la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, ligeramente enturbiada por las constantes gotas que se estrellaban contra ella, suave y apenas audiblemente.

Deseaba poder dormir, pero no le era posible. Como tampoco le había sido posible ninguna de las noches que siguieron al día en que le había llegado la noticia de que Heero había sido asignado a una misión en la colonia L1.

Ya no le veré, se repetía una y otra vez en la obscuridad de su habitación, apretando el rostro contra la almohada, como si esta pudiera contener las lágrimas que la ansiedad acumulada en el pecho le hacía brotar silenciosamente. Se sentía tonta por llorar, la verdad. No necesitaba que se lo explicaran -como Sally había supuesto al darle la noticia con tanto tacto que parecía que temiera que se fuera a romper-. Lo entendía. Había cosas mucho más importantes que su seguridad en las que Heero podía ayudar, misiones en las que otros tenían pocas posibilidades de salir airosos, y en las que él, con sus habilidades como expiloto Gundam, tenía el éxito asegurado. Lo sabía. También sabía que para guardaespaldas se podían emplear otros soldados perfectamente calificados -pero no como él, susurrabale una vocecita interna-. Preparados para todo, hasta para dar su vida en caso necesario. Pero que lo más probable es que no lo sería, por que los tiempos eran mejores y más tranquilos y su vida no había corrido peligro en mucho tiempo. Sí. Lo entendía todo muy bien. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que le estaban robando algo suyo. Que la despojaban, dejándola vacía. Y aquella idea le avergonzaba, por que sabía que no era así. Heero no le pertenecía. Nunca había sido suyo. Y si él había aceptado servirle de guardaespaldas había sido solo por que ella se lo había pedido en un momento en el que sus habilidades no habían sido requeridas en otra parte.

Que tonta, continuaba repitiéndose, convencida de que sus sentimientos eran los mismos que los de una niña caprichosa que no quiere prestar su juguete favorito.

Pero, ¿era realmente así? Para ella Heero jamás había sido un capricho, un juguete. No. Era alguien muy especial. Muy valioso. La persona más valiosa del mundo a sus ojos, de hecho. Y quizás a otros les sonaría a cliché, pero para ella, aún con la ironía que aquello implicaba, él era realmente un héroe. El héroe de su vida. Así de simple. Había llegado en el momento preciso, se daba cuenta ahora, pasado el tiempo. Lo conoció cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse sin que ella misma pudiera percibir el alcance de aquel remolino de sucesos que cambiarían su vida para siempre. Había llegado en medio de la tempestad justo cuando ella necesitaba un ancla a la cual asirse. Una constante que le permitiera guardar la cordura. Así que a lo largo de su adolescencia se había encontrado repitiendo su nombre como una plegaria cada que sentía que no podía más. Cada vez que necesitaba consuelo.

Heero.

Él se había vuelto su única estabilidad. La única persona que la conectaba a su antigua vida. Quien hacía posible el futuro…

Pero ser el ancla de alguien, sin proponérselo, era una responsabilidad grande, se daba cuenta.

Una carga, eso debo de ser para él, llegó a pensar. Si me asesinara, descansaría.

Y la verdad es que la muerte nunca la asustó… Pero no había valentía en ello, estaba segura, por que en ella veía cierto alivio.

Si la muerte llegara, se decía en el pasado, viniendo de ti, estaría bien. La aceptaré si son tus ojos los último que veo.

Pero él nunca jaló el gatillo. Sus acciones y sus palabras se contradecían... Y ella no moría. Y por el contrario, llegó a salvarla muchas veces.

Y cada una de aquellas ocasiones avivaban su esperanza. Y le daban ganas de seguir viviendo. Y hacer algo bueno con aquella existencia.

Sentía que seguía sus pasos.

Que él, sin proponérselo, la guiaba.

Y después resultó que estaba en su sangre, la lucha por la paz era su herencia y era así como debía ser.

Lo había extrañado cada día que había estado lejos. Esperando con todas sus fuerzas que estuviera bien. Por eso, ahora que todo había terminado, verlo todos los días había sido una bendición. Y si bien a lo largo de su carrera política había recibido muchos reconocimientos, ningún premio o recompensa por su trabajo había sido tan precioso como el que le permitieran tenerle a su lado.

Sólo eso hacía falta para hacerla feliz cada día. Si importar las largas jornadas de trabajo, los cerros de informes por examinar, las interminables reuniones que atender, las continuas fiestas a las que asistir, los constantes debates que ganar y los eternos desacuerdos que ayudar a solucionar. No había manera en que ella, una simple joven, hubiera podido con las enormes responsabilidades de su puesto sin cansarse ni de tan buena gana, si no hubiera sido por él.

Solo hacía faltar mirar sus profundos ojos azules durante un debate agotador para hacerla continuar con calma resolución. Y sentir el calor cercano de su cuerpo a sus espaldas durante largos días de compromisos sociales, para volver a asentir con gracia a sus interlocutores.

Pero sus días favoritos eran cuando podían bailar.

Durante los suntuosos bailes que se ofrecían unas cuantas veces al año en nombre de una causa benéfica o de la paz -la causa no importaba-, siempre tenía que aceptar las atenciones de muchos hombres que la invitaban, entre otras cosas, a bailar. Y ella, en nombre de la diplomacia debía aceptar sin falta. Pero como era de esperarse, más de uno resultaba una compañía indeseable. Y era allí donde entraba el agente Yui quien, atento a una discreta señal suya, debía ir en su rescate. Si el acompañante en cuestión intentaba propasarse sin hacer caso de las advertencias y la resistencia de la viseministra, actuaba de inmediato, poniendo una mano firme sobre el hombro del susodicho hasta hacerle retirarse de inmediato. Pero esas ocasiones eran, afortunadamente, escasas. Y en su mayoría, era la charla imprudente de alguno lo que la incomodaba, ante lo cual, Heero debía esperar a que la pieza musical que estuvieran bailando acabara, para después acercarse a pedirle la siguiente, como haría cualquier invitado. Dando por terminada la desagradable compañía y, sin saberlo, dando inicio a sus momentos favoritos.

Nunca bailaban más de dos piezas. Al menos no, desde lo que ocurrió en una ocasión a la tercera. Relena lo sabía. Había sido su culpa.

Aquella ocasión había estado despierta desde las cinco de la mañana. Como sabía que a la noche tenía un baile para recaudar fondos en favor de los damnificados de las colonias que habían sufrido a causa de una lluvia de meteoritos no rastreada a tiempo, se había levantado especialmente temprano a fin terminar unos informes que debía presentar en una junta al día siguiente. Para la hora del baile, ya estaba muy cansada, así que fue un poco menos tolerante de lo habitual con un congresista que la invitaba a pasar un rato agradable con él en su jet privado después del baile. Tuvo que resistir el impulso de rodar los ojos cuando empezó a decir que encontraba sus clavículas exquisitas rodeadas por aquel vestido azul que, según él, hacían lucir su ojos como hermosos zafiros enmarcados por sus largas pestañas. Sin pensarlo, Relena buscó entre la multitud a Heero quien, como siempre, la miraba atento en busca de cualquier señal de alerta. Ella parpadeó con aquella estudiada señal que él tan bien conocía. Y apenas se terminó la pieza se aproximo a pedirle la siguiente. Al congresista -un hombre alto y rubio de cejas altivas- no le agradó la petición, pero no pudo hacer más que retirarse cuando Relena aceptó graciosamente la mano de Heero.

Apenas tuvo la mano de su guardaespaldas rodeándole la cintura, Relena supo que podía descansar. Y exhaló suavemente un suspiro que su compañero de baile debió sentir cálido en el cuello.

-¿Fue muy desagradable? -preguntó él a media voz, quizás suponiendo que suspiraba de alivio al verse libre de su anterior acompañante.

-¿Hm? ¿El congresista? -empezó ella también en un susurro-. No, realmente. Es solo que estoy algo cansada. Ha sido un día largo.

-Si estas cansada, será mejor que dejemos el baile, te escoltaré a un asiento -sugirió, como siempre, serio y práctico.

Relena sonrió, para luego negar con la cabeza.

-No. Esta bien. Si me siento, lo más seguro es que no tardará en sacarme a bailar alguien más. Me siento mejor bailando contigo -de inmediato Relena sintió que los músculos de Heero se tensaron un poco, pero no dijo nada, así que creyó necesario agregar-, es que no me cuesta seguirte el paso y tampoco tengo que forzar la conversación -y sonrió con calidez tratando de relajar la situación. Pareció funcionar -lo que me gustaría es salir de en medio de la multitud. Esta un poco sofocado aquí, ¿crees que podríamos ir a una sala menos concurrida?

Él sencillamente asintió, y al concluir su primer baile, la dirigió a la sala continua, sin soltarle la mano. Relena lo siguió entre la gente hasta llegar a aquel salón, con mucha menos gente. Solo había un par de parejas más. La segunda pieza la bailaron así, sin preocuparse de chocar con alguien, con todo el espacio del mundo. Girando suavemente al ritmo de un dulce compás.

Al bailar así, Relena no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que había crecido Heero en aquellos años juntos, sin que ella apenas se diera cuenta. Recordaba que cuando se conocieron no había mucha diferencia en su altura. Antes podía verlo a los ojos frente a frente, pero ahora, lo único que veía era su cuello. Aquel blanco e impecable cuello enmarcando, con todo y corbata, su varonil manzana de Adán. Por alguna razón sintió el impulso de acercarse, deseaba percibir su perfume, ¿Heero usaba perfume? No lo tenía claro. Para ella siempre olía muy bien. Estaba por acercarse, pero la segunda pieza terminó y hubieron de alejarse en espera de la tercera.

Relena sonrió para sí misma, ¿Qué locura había estado a punto de hacer? ¿oler el cuello de Heero? Debía estar en serio agotada o las tres copas de champagne estaban influyendo en su animo, para que le surgieran tales ideas. Que tontería.

La tercera pieza inició y Heero volvió a tomar su mano, rodeando con delicadeza su cintura. Era una pieza sólo de piano, más sencilla y lenta.

Joys of the heart de Brian Crain.

Que bonita música, pensó. Le gustaba mucho el piano. La relajaba. Así que empezó a sentir como las cargas y las tensiones del día se diluían con aquella melodía suave y tranquilizante, que la hacía sentirse más liviana, más sincera. Suspiró de nuevo en el cuello de Heero.

Él reaccionó a ello un poco bruscamente, alejándose poco, para verle la cara.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -y miró hacía los lados en busca de un asiento- ¿Segura que no quieres descansar un poco? Ya nadie baila aquí.

Y era cierto. Ante la música de piano, mucho menos animada, las escasas parejas que habían estado, como ellos, usando aquel salón lateral, habían dejado de bailar, así que, a excepción de ellos, aquel lugar había quedado vacío.

-Esta última pieza... Sólo ésta pieza y ya -dijo con suavidad, como si no quisiera que alguien más los escuchara. Aunque no había nadie que pudiera hacerlo. Heero no insistió y volvió a acercarse sin perder el delicado ritmo.

Un paso. Dos pasos. Girando. Girando. Relena sentía como si la mecieran. Estaba tan cansada. Tan cansada, que en un momento no sintió que pudiera seguir danzando. Ni siquiera podía su cabeza. Pero la música era tan bonita, que sus pies seguían moviéndose como por inercia, sin que apenas fuera consiente de ello.

Y el cuello de Heero, allí, esperando a que lo oliera... Debía estar soñando. Se sentía lejana, como volando. No podía. No podía con su peso. Así que, sin pensarlo realmente, descansó delicadamente su cabeza contra el hombro izquierdo de Heero quien, para su sorpresa, no dejó de girar.

Y Relena, allí, con la mejilla en su pecho, se preguntó si los cortos cabellos de su flequillo no le harían cosquillas en la clavícula... Qué cálido era el pecho de Heero. Tan conmovedoramente cómodo que le daban ganas de llorar. Podía pasar la vida recargada en aquel pecho, sintiendo su pulso en la mejilla. Aquel pulso que creía percibir un poco más rápido de lo habitual. Sí. Debía estar soñando.

Entonces sintió que su mano -aquella que Heero sujetaba- también descansaba en ese pecho. Sin soltarla, él la había posado allí. Que bonita imagen tenía enfrente. Que agradable sensación. La mano de él sujetando la suya sobre aquel pecho que subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma, sintiéndolo dulce y espeso. Se apretó a él, como si lo hubiera hecho contra su almohada.

No quería despertar. No quería dejar de soñar que flotaba en sus brazos.

Pero, ¿era real? ¿Podía ser?

Entreabrió los ojos solo para confirmarlo, y sí, allí estaban. Siendo llevados por la suave música y el constate movimiento de sus pies. Y allí estaba también su cuello. Su varonil y aromático cuello, tan cerca que casi lo rozaba con la nariz. Entonces, llevada por aquella delicada melodía que parecía salir de su corazón, se estiró, a penas un poquito, y lo besó.

Un beso suave y sencillo. Delicado. Apenas un roce de sus labios sobre su cálida piel. Breve.

Aún tiempo después, allí, recostada en su cama, mirando en la obscuridad la húmeda ventana de su habitación, con el frío del invierno colándose entre sus mantas, sentía sus mejillas arder tan solo de acordarse.

¿Cómo se había atrevido? Realmente le costaba entenderlo. Pero había sucedido así y lo que más le impresionó fue la reacción de él. Se avergonzaba aún más al recordarlo.

Al mismo tiempo que sus labios habían hecho contacto con su piel, había sentido claramente como su corazón se desbocaba dentro de su pecho. Sus pies se detuvieron y sus músculos se tensaron al instante. Ella había levantado la cabeza para ver su rostro, interrogante, y lo que vio la abochornó aún más. Los ojos normalmente tranquilos de Heero estaban llenos de sorpresa e incredulidad, sus mejillas enrojecidas, avergonzado él mismo, y su pecho, subía y bajaba con rápidas respiraciones.

Y el encanto se rompió. ¿Qué hiciste? Le preguntaba en un susurro su cerebro. Pero a ella le costaba reaccionar. De pronto miró que sus manos seguían suavemente en su pecho, y las retiró avergonzada, como si le quemaran.

Él apartó la mirada, baja. Incapaz de verla.

Le hubiera gustado decir alguna cosa en aquel momento. Disculparse quizás, pero no había podido. Ambos se habían quedado mudos. Haciendo que una mutua incomodidad se instalara entre ellos por semanas enteras. Semanas en las que hasta verse resultaba embarazoso.

Hacía ya dos años de aquello, y nunca habían vuelto a bailar más de dos piezas juntos.

Sin embargo, no se arrepentía. Quizás hasta lo haría de nuevo de presentarse la oportunidad.

Pero no se presentaría una. Ni habría ya más bailes. Por que él se iría.

Suspiró.

Mañana era el día de su partida, o ¿debería decir hoy? Se incorporó un poco, apenas lo suficiente para ver el reloj de su mesilla de noche y, efectivamente, marcaba las 3 de la madrugada.

Le quedaban solo unas horas antes de partir. Había confirmado la fecha hacía una semana y tan solo el día anterior había pasado a su oficina a dejar sus últimos informes. Se había despedido de ella allí, frente a su secretaria, con una inclinación de cabeza y nada más. Dejándola desilusionada.

Era por eso que no podía dormir. Por que sabía que aún estaba en algún sitio de la casa y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder despedirse realmente, como lo haría de un amigo, no de un empleado.

Recargó la espalda en la cabecera de su cama, flexionando las rodillas frente a ella para recargar después su frente sobre ellas.

No. Definitivamente no podría dormir.

Sentada allí, con la mirada ausente, escuchando como la lluvia tamborileaba sobre su ventana, percibió otro sonido. Uno distinto y quedo. Como pisadas, justo detrás de su puerta. Se irguió un poco más, preguntándose quien podría ser. Tal vez los nuevos guardias harían de ahora en adelante rondas nocturnas…, pero no. Sus ojos acostumbrados ya a la obscuridad visualizaban claramente los contornos de los muebles y, bajo la rendija de la puerta, vio deslizarse un delgado rectángulo pequeño. Lo supo de inmediato. Era una carta. Y sólo podía ser de él.

Sin pensárselo dos veces retiró las mantas que la cubrían y luego de meter apresuradamente los pies en sus chinelas se precipitó a la puerta e, inclinándose rápidamente, tomó el sobre en sus manos. Tenía su nombre escrito al frente. Con el corazón acelerado y la torpeza del anhelo, manoseó el sobre hasta que logró abrirlo y sacó el único trozo de papel que contenía. Una tarjeta de sencillos bordes dorados con unas cuantas palabras escritas a mano.

Gracias por todo, H.

Con una mano se llevó aquella pequeña misiva al pecho y con la otra se cubrió el rostro. En su pecho se arremolinaban mil emociones juntas (¿Gracias por qué? -Pensaba- Si es él quien me ha ayudado en todo). Tanta era su emoción, que no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le salieran por los ojos, humedeciéndole las mejillas. Pero no era tiempo para llorar. No había tiempo para seguir siendo débil. Se levantó de un brinco y abrió la puerta bruscamente. Quería verlo. Necesitaba verlo.

Se asomó al pasillo, largo, obscuro y silencioso. De un lado no se veía nadie. Volteó al otro y apenas logro ver algo. Una sombra, girando en la esquina al final del pasillo.

Era él, estaba segura.

Corrió en aquella dirección sin pensar. No sabía que iba a decir, o cómo iba actuar si lo alcanzaba, lo único que sabía era que debía llegar hasta él. Pero no lo tenía fácil, su camisón de blanca seda, que se ajustaba suavemente a la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta la cintura, se habría en amplios pliegues hasta los tobillos, dificultándole el avance.

Cuando por fin llegó a la esquina, encontró el pasillo vacío. Miró de un lado a otro, sin éxito. Lo había perdido.

Respiraba con dificultad, frustrada, pero ¿qué podía hacer? nunca había sabido en qué habitación dormía Heero. Y tocar en cada una en su busca no parecía una buena idea. Con pena en el pecho, tuvo que aceptar que debía regresar a su habitación. Nuevamente lo hacía. La dejaba sin explicación. Estaba por girar sobre sus talones para volver por donde había venido, cuando vio una luz. Brevemente. Como un parpadeo. Agudizó la vista y pudo observar que al final del pasillo había una estrecha escalera en la que no se había fijado antes, se aproximó y notó que bajaba a un pequeño rellano, en el que había una sola puerta al final. Por la rendija de aquella puerta se podía ver la luz encendida. Entonces comprendió que la luz que había visto momentáneamente provenía de allí. Quizás del momento en que se había abierto y cerrado la puerta para dejar pasar a su ocupante.

Relena respiró hondo, y empezó a bajar las escaleras con cuidado, sin hacer ruido y, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se quedó mirando la manija, tratando de reunir el valor de tomarla y abrir.

¿Se atrevería'?

No. No podía entrar sin permiso. Debía tocar primero, eso sería lo más apropiado -¿porqué no podía dejar la educación de lado, ni siquiera en momentos como aquel?-. Levantó la mano con nerviosismo, acercó los nudillos a la puerta y, sin que llegar hacer aún contacto con ella, la puerta se abrió bañándola de la luz blanca que provenía de adentro, cegándola momentáneamente.

En el marco, Heero la miraba sorprendido, al hombro llevaba un saco militar a manera de maleta, listo para partir.

Su mirada sorprendida la paralizó por un momento, y no supo que hacer.

-¿Relena?

El sonido de su voz la despertó. Buscó sus ojos y al encontrarlos notó que se habían detenido en el sobre que todavía tenía apretado en el puño.

-Lo siento, Heero, yo… miré esto en mi puerta y… -empezó torpemente, pero luego se concentró por un momento en esos profundos ojos azules que la miraban atentos, aquellos que, sabía, no vería más; así que entendió que aquel era un momento para actuar con entereza. Recompuso el semblante, y habló con claridad-, yo… quería despedirme propiamente.

Él la observó en silencio. Pero después bajó el saco, dejándolo en el suelo a su lado, como dispuesto a escuchar.

Ella cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y luego los abrió, mirándolo con intensidad.

-Voy a extrañarte, Heero -dijo sinceramente, viéndolo hacía arriba. Directo a los ojos. Él se irguió un poco en su sitio, pero continuó mudo, recibiendo el impacto de aquellas palabras de lleno-. Yo… no creo que sepas cuánto. Por eso necesito decírtelo antes de que te vallas, para que me entiendas. Tu… tu me das las gracias en ésta carta -y se la mostró-, como si yo hubiera hecho algo por ti, cuando lo cierto es que eres tú quien diariamente me ayuda en todas las maneras imaginables -él la miraba con incomprensión, como si le costara entender el significado de sus palabras-. Pero no lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Lo veo en tu mirada. No comprendes cómo es que me haces las cosas más fáciles, ¿cómo podrías? Si nunca te lo he dicho… Yo… no he sido suficiente valiente para decírtelo en voz alta… Perdona que dé rodeos, esto no suele pasarme… Lo que quiero decir, con no poca torpeza, es que… el tenerte a mi lado… es para mí un consuelo -y a cada palabra que decía, cada vez con más esfuerzo, la temperatura de sus mejillas subía más y más, sentía que se estaba confesando, y tal vez así era, pero por bochornoso que fuera, una vez que había empezado, ya no iba a parar-. Sentir tu respaldo, tu protección… me hacen sentirme segura, apoyada… querida. Y yo sé que quizás no es ese tu objetivo, pero para mí es así. Para mí, la mejor parte del día es cuando termino mis deberes y ya de regreso a casa podemos platicar, aunuqe sea brevemente en el auto. Siempre agradezco que me escuches con paciencia y que me des tu opinión cuando lo juzgas necesario. Que me abras la puerta y te preocupes si no he comido. Sé que todo eso debe de ser para ti sólo una parte de tu trabajo, pero para mí, Heero, son todas muestras de bondad que me alegran el día. Tu eres la mejor parte de mi día…. -y apartó la mirada avergonzada-. De mi vida, en realidad. -y volvió a mirarlo recobrando la confianza- Así que la agradecida soy yo. Mil y una veces…, gracias por todo, Heero.

Pero Heero no soportó aquella mirada… Clavó la vista en el suelo y parecía incapaz de levantarla.

Todo aquello le resultaba tan extraño. No lo entendía a cabalidad. Efectivamente, él solo había cumplido con su trabajo, y allí estaba ella, agradeciéndole sus esfuerzos de corazón. Diciéndole que le extrañaría como si su presencia hiciera una diferencia. La verdad era que, sin importar cuanto tiempo había pasado a su lado, nunca había logrado entenderla. Su falta de temor a la muerte era lo primero que le había desconcertado, pero después, cuando se uniera a su escolta de servicio era aquel trato, tan familiar y hasta cariñoso al que no estaba, en definitiva, acostumbrado. Era el soldado perfecto, entrenado para cumplir sus misiones sin el menor error, sin admitir ninguna distracción, para ser útil, no para ser apreciado o premiado. Por eso no la comprendía. Siempre preocupada de su comodidad, o de como se sentía. Pero sus emociones eran algo que ni él mismo comprendía, en lo que nunca se había detenido a pensar. Así que a su lado, se encontraba confundido de continuo. Y a cada muestra de interés de su parte, él no podía evitar responder igual, esforzándose el doble sin ser consiente de ello, por hacer las cosas cada vez mejor… Y todo por verla contenta. Si saber cuando, ni como, había empezado a desear verla sonreír. Y era tan fácil conseguir que, sin ella saberlo, lo estaba malcriando.

También decía que no le debía nada. Que no había hecho nada por él. Pero eso no era cierto. Gracias a ella había tenido -por ya varios años- un buen empleo, bien remunerado, en el que su vida no corría prácticamente ningún riesgo y por el que ganaba dinero que no sabía siquiera en qué emplear-. En su puesto se cubrían todas sus necesidades y Relena se preocupaba de que también tuviera días libres y hasta vacaciones, como si el trabajo que realizaba fuera extenuante, pero no lo era. Nunca sabía que hacer con aquel tiempo muerto, así que lo usaba para entrenar, visitar de cuando en cuando a alguno de los expilotos gundam, darle mantenimiento al sistema de seguridad y, a veces, sin planearlo, pensar qué estaría haciendo ella... Como si no fuera suficiente, un par de veces al año recibía algún regalo de su parte. Siempre algo práctico y costoso, unas botas o un abrigo; una corbata, o unas mancuernillas. Cosas que no necesitaba realmente, pero que a ella le daba inmenso gusto verle usar. Y por eso las usaba más seguido de lo que habría admitido frente a Duo. Pero Relena no veía su propia generosidad, solo los supuestos méritos de él. Era típico, en realidad. Ver lo bueno en los demás, quitándole siempre importancia a sus propias acciones. No estaba ciego. Lo veía, y había llegado a apreciar y, secretamente, a admirar esas virtudes. Por eso le incomodaba a veces su mirada. Porque mientras más tiempo miraba fijo ese rostro, mas intensamente empezaba a sentir en el pecho una emoción extraña y desconocida inundándole cálidamente el interior sin pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo. Y esa misma emoción debilitaba su cordura y el grado de raciocinio del que se sentía capaz. Y le resultaba más difícil retirar los ojos de su delicados hombros cuando lucía un vestido de fiesta, y le era mas pesado dejar de bailar después de la segunda pieza. Por eso había pedido el cambio en secreto, por que había descubierto que no se podía dominar. Se sentía cada vez más débil en su presencia, y ¿qué clase de guardaespaldas sería entonces?

Tampoco se le olvidaba aquel beso. El que le diera de improviso en el cuello y que le había producido una descarga de emociones de las que nunca se había creído capaz. Lo había trastornado un poco a decir verdad. Y siempre, al mirarse en el espejo del baño, después de una ducha, observaba curioso el preciso lugar de donde había tenido que despintar el lápiz labial de Relena -rosa, lo recordaba bien-. Y desde entonces se enfrentó a retos con los que no había tenido que lidiar antes: sus propias y cada vez más intensas emociones.

Él, que había tenido que aprender a disciplinarse en todo sentido desde la niñez, se encontraba a sí mismo enfrentando una nueva clase de disciplina. La de dominar junto a sus emociones, sus propios impulsos. El impulso, por ejemplo, de inclinarse a oler los sedosos cabellos castaños de la viseministra cuando, al escoltarla, se detenía de improviso sin que él lo advirtiera a tiempo, haciendo que se detuviera a sus espaldas, más cerca de lo habitual. El impulso de acariciar la punta de dichos cabellos cuando nadie, ni ella misma, lo notaba; o la tentación de tocar su espalda cada que la ayudaba a salir del auto. Era una locura, lo sabía; pero dominar aquellos impulsos era de las cosas más complicadas en las que había trabajado... Y ahora estaba ella allí, diciéndole que su acciones la hacían sentirse querida. No. No lo comprendía para nada.

Y era aún peor que su cuerpo no le obedeciera. No podía controlar la temperatura de su rostro, ni los latidos de su corazón. Su cerebro mismo parecía dejar de funcionar debidamente ante aquellos cristalinos ojos azules, mirándole con anhelo. No podía soportar esos ojos. Por eso había apartado la mirada. Pero ella seguía frente a él, como esperando una respuesta. Y él no tenía ninguna. Pues todo su ser le repetía como con un grito, que no merecía ése afecto. Él, Heero Yui, el soldado perfecto, había fallado la misión. No había podido evitar sentir. Y ahora, debía huir de aquel sentimiento, como si fuera un fracaso.

-No hay mérito en mis acciones -logró escupir al fin-, yo solo hice lo que debía, Relena. No hay nada que agradecer.

-Heero… -exhaló ella con doloroso acento. Lo percibía, estaba triste. Pero lo que no sabía era qué hacer para confortarla. La forma en la que sonaba su nombre en aquellos labios era una de sus mayores debilidades. Pero, ¿qué hacer? Le incomodaba su propia flaqueza. Deseaba aliviar el dolor de Relena, si acaso podía, pero no sabia cómo. Frente a ella, nunca sabía nada.

-Tengo que irme ahora -dijo en un arranque de dominio de sí mismo. A lo que Relena asintió.

Pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso, ella lo detuvo. El débil agarre de su blanca manecita sobre su camisa azul de botones no debía ser, según su lógica, difícil de superar. Se soltaría de un suave tirón y seguiría caminando. Se marcharía sin problemas. Pero no fue así. No pudo. Por alguna razón que él era incapaz de comprender, aquel delicado agarre tenía el poder de someterlo a la mas sobrecogedora inmovilidad. Y ella no era, ni podía ser jamás consiente de su fuerza sobre él. Aquella fuerza que lo atemorizaba como nada lo había asustado antes. Y sentía que debía huir. Pero no se marchaba. Y se daba cuenta que si la tenía enfrente le era imposible obedecer los mandatos de su cerebro.

-Yo… Sólo necesito pedirte un favor… -empezó ella con los ojos incomprensiblemente llenos de lágrimas, y la forma que éstas eran contenidas sólo por sus pestañas, era para Heero era un enigma -No, no es exactamente un favor, en realidad… Es más bien… una petición. Te pido que, por favor, me prometas algo…

En aquel momento Heero le habría prometido, aún en contra de su voluntad, cualquier cosa del mundo. No deseaba por nada verla llorar.

-Vuelve… -le dijo ella sencillamente. Pero aquella única palabra lo hizo estremecer. Y sintió como todos sus músculos reaccionaron. Pero ella no podía saber, no se daba cuenta, así que continuó-, es lo único que pido. Ve, cumple con tu deber allá donde te manden, donde se necesite de ti, pero por favor, cuando hayas terminado, vuelve aquí. Yo… sé que no soy nadie para pedírtelo... Qué no tengo derecho a exigir tu compañía. Pero Heero, necesito que sepas el porqué -sus mejillas estaban encarnadas, más rojas que nunca, aquellos dos corazones, uno frente al otro, latían con tanto vértigo que parecía imposible que no lo escucharan ambos en el exterior – Heero yo… te quiero -dijo al fin-. Siempre te he querido. Y… este corazón aquí dentro latirá por ti siempre, así que…, si acaso puedes aceptarlo, vuelve; pero si no es así, también vuelve, por favor. Yo te estaré esperando.

Y apenas hubo terminado de hablar, perdió todas las fuerzas que había acumulado para exteriorizar sus emociones. Agachó la mirada confusa. No había podido decir te amo, por que no se sentía correspondida. Y allí, con el corazón expuesto, esperaba el rechazo.

Pero éste no vino.

Y Heero tomó esa mano que sujetaba su camisa en la suya, aprisionándola con todo y su cerebro gritándole lo contrario. Que no debía. Inclinó su rostro hacía ella, cerca muy cerca, y se detuvo a un par de centímetros apenas, incapaz de avanzar más...

Relena no podía respirar, se había quedado sin habla ante el súbito tacto de Heero, sujetando su mano con firmeza. Ante su rostro, tan cercano que podía sentir su aliento. Pero eran sus ojos lo que no veía, y una parte de ella -la de toda su sensibilidad-, le decía que debía verlos. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para superar su timidez y, con su mano libre, retirar delicadamente los mechones de cabello marrón que cubrían sus ojos, y lo que vio en ellos, la sorprendió.

Su expresión era turbia, de intenso sufrimiento.

En aquellos adorados ojos azul profundo percibió la lucha que se libraba en el interior de Heero. La de avanzar o retirarse. La de permitirse sentir amor o huir.

Y la sorpresa de Relena pronto se diluyó en compasión, ¿No le estaba pidiendo demasiado? ¿No lo estaba obligando a salir de su zona de confort, más allá de lo que jamás había conocido? ¿Más de lo que podía soportar? Por que, lo sabía, se lo imaginaba. La vida de Heero nunca había tenido lugar para las emociones, tratado siempre como un arma de guerra, valioso para cumplir objetivos, nunca como persona, instruido para morir si era necesario, prescindible; probablemente ni siquiera había conocido lo que era una muestra de afecto, y ahora ella, ofreciéndole su corazón, le pedía el suyo en cambio.

¿No era eso injusto? Eso ella no lo sabía. Sencillamente sintió una gran tristeza por Heero. Y aunque ella anhelaba más que nada ese beso, decidió renunciar a él, por que no deseaba que fuera un sacrificio.

Acarició la mejilla de Heero con dulzura, deseando poder confortarlo. Y luego la posó en su nuca, justo en el nacimiento del cabello, de manera que inclinó un poco más su cabeza, hasta que topó suavemente la frente de él contra la suya.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué era el amor. No habían vivido suficiente aún para conocerlo. Pero algún día llegaría el día, y entonces aprenderían juntos. Mientras tanto tendrían que madurar. Crecer emocionalmente para poder sentir sin que fuera una condena.

-Vuelve cuándo estés listo, Heero -le susurró Relena con una sonrisa-. Yo siempre te amaré.

Y lo besó en la mejilla justo antes de dejarlo ir. La forma en que Heero mantuvo apretada su mano todo el tiempo la hizo llenarse de esperanza, por que entendía que era correspondida. Y aunque tuviera que esperar mucho, esperaría agradecida.

Años después, Heero seguiría pensando en aquella noche. Y en aquellas palabras.

Pero sólo cuando pudo hacerlo con una sonrisa, supo que era el momento de volver.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
